- Shedletsky:
Shedletsky: The creative developer of Roblox is known mainly for two things: his infectous laugh and his ability to pwn n00bs on Sword Fights on the Hieghts IV. In the League of Roblox, he is no different, choose Shedletsky if you're interested in cutting up foes in an appropiate "pro" fashion. (In-game text) Strategy + Combos: - Shedletsky Authentic Combo: Melee -> Melee -> Range. In other words each third strike, Shedletsky will perform a range attack. (Swing sword -> Swing sword -> Throw dagger) - Shedletsky 1st Combo: Sweep -> Impale -> Normal attack or Impale -> Sweep -> Normal attack - Shedletsky 2nd Combo: Lunge -> Sweep -> Impale -> Normal attack - Shedletsky 3rd Combo: Normal attack (range) -> Sweep -> Imapale -> Normal attack -> Normal attack -> Lunge -> Normal attack (range) - Shedletsky Signature Combo: Lunge -> SFOTH -> (Fights on arena) + Building and Role: - Shedletsky is a sustain carry with the normal attack scaling of 65% of skillz, he can perform a hit and run strategy but really weak against stunners. Shedletsky should focus on building skillz and speed in order to hit and run his enemies with his lunge and dagger. '- As a Sustain Carry (Physical damage):' Buy an Illumina, a Running shoes, then 1/2/3/4 Illuminas (depends on situation), upgrade Illuminas to Ghost Walkers at 12/15/17/120 mins of the game, buy a suit if you died in the first 12 minutes of the game. Then buy what ever you want but focus on Skillz is recomended '- As a Sustain support:' Buy a running shoes, get about 1/2 ghost walkers, then 2 suits and a healing orb. When battling on map like Bridge of Faith, Volcanic Rush, you can choose a lane and support your teammates with your speed and perform hit and run tactics to give your team an advantage. Skills: + Sweep: Shedletsky spins in a circle, dealing (damage) damage to nearby enemies. '- Damage: '''2.5 + 5.5/ability level + 20% Skillz '+ Impale:' Shedletsky stabs forward, dealing (damage) to and slowing (percentage) enemies in front of him. '- Slow: 35 + 5/ability level '''- Damage: '''5 + 5/ability level + 35% Skillz + '''Lunge: Shedletsky charges forward, dealing (damage) to enemies caught in his path. '- Damage: '''5 + 2.5/ability level + 10% Skillz '+ SFOTH:' Shedletsky creates an arena and forces nearby characters to fight in it for (duration) seconds. '- Duration: '''5 + 2/ability level Base stat - Health: 180 - Skillz: 10.8 - Hax: 0 - Tough: 11.2 - Resistance: 8 - Speed: 15.5 Counters All though he can perform hit and run tactics to his enemies, there are still many heroes that can destroy him. - FlareBlast can teleport you and stuns/ slows you for an amount of time, just enough to let his teammates finish you off. - Never do a 1 v 1 fight with any Tanks like DailyBasis or Builderman because they can damage you without recieving much damage, in addition, they are able to stun or slows you badly. - You dont have stuns but you are mobility, so try your best to build yourself and avoid stun locks from heroes like Khano, Guest, Cupcake. Use your lunge or SFOTH to escape from them rather than fighting alone.Category:Characters